fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Celica/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "May this strength be enough to keep my friends safe." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "My skills on the battlefield are improving." (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "I can feel the warmth of Mila's blessing..." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Hmm? I could've sworn I felt something..." (1 stat up) Class Change * "I am yours to shape, Mother Mila." Summary Screen * "Mila has seen us through safely."(Easy victory) * "That was a close call. Is everyone alright?" (Hard victory) * "I feel I've reached my limits.." (Fatigued) * "I must continue, no matter the cost!" (An ally dies) Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'm ready for anything." (Full/High health, Act 2-3) * "Ready to move out." (Medium health, Act 2-3) * "Let us proceed." (Full/High health, Act 4 onwards) * "I'm counting on all of you." (Medium health, Act 4 onwards) * "Mila, protect me." (Low health) * gasp "I-I'll do my best!" (Full/High health, Prologue) * "I'm all right." (Medium health, Prologue) * "Just can't..." (Low health, Prologue) Upon Being Healed * "Much appreciated." Used Healing Item * "I don't want to be picky, but..." (Disliked) * "A fine meal." (Neutral) * "That was delicious!" (Liked) * "Wonderful! My favourite!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "That wasn't enough?" * "How can that be?" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "This is a fight I cannot lose!" * "You'll come no closer!" * "Stay away from me!" (Prologue) Critical * "My apologies." * "I'm not about to stop here!" * "It's over!" * "Grant me strength!" * "I'm sorry!" (Prologue) * "Go away!" (Prologue) * "Stop it! (Prologue) Finishing Blow * "How's this!" * "Move!" * "Hyah!" * "Stay back!" (Prologue) Defeated Enemy * "All thanks to the Mother." * "I must complete my mission." * "I fight to protect what is dear." * "Phew, it's over." * giggles * "I won't ask forgiveness." * "Are we safe?" (Prologue) Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy (For Conrad or Nomah) * "That was very impressive!" * "It's my honor to fight alongside you." * "I know I can depend on you." * "There's much I could learn from you." (For Alm) * "I'd expect no less from you." * "I know I can always count on you" * "I hope to become someone you can be proud of." * "Let's have another like that!" * "I have to keep pace with you!" (For others) * "Wow! I didn't see that coming!" * "I can only envy your strength!" * "That was splendidly done." * "Excellent!" * "I can always count on you." * "I'm happy you're on my side" * "I could learn a thing or two from you." * "That was marvelous." Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "You'd best take care of those wounds." * "We need to get you healed." (If Alm has low health) * "Do take care of those wounds soon." (If Conrad has low health) Death Quotes Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts